The Catfight: Sheila vs. Molly
The first of several classic Hall of Fame episodes of Harpers Falls. This one deals with the first catfight between Sheila Harper Watkins and her late unlamented enemy, Molly Hendrix Wainwright. Scene One Joe and Molly Wainwright's home in an exclusive area of Providence, Rhode Island. Molly Wainwright is cackling as she drinks in her new home. She and her husband were riding a wave of unpopularity in both Harpers Falls and Providence. When in Harpers Falls, they never failed in rubbing their marriage in his family's face. She cackled when she saw the look of fury that crossed Sheila Watkins's face. Then the doorbell rang. Molly languidly gets up and saunters to the door. Sheila Watkins is on the other side of the door. She is furious. SHEILA: You are nothing less than a tramp and a slut, and you expect me to stand idly by while you and my father make a mockery of the rest of the family?! MOLLY (laughing insanely): And I love every minute of making you miserable! (she is clearly enjoying herself) and when I am through poisoning your father towards you, I shall do the same thing to your husband and his family! SHEILA: I'll be damned if you ever do that to me or my husband or his family! I'll stop you before you ever do that! (The two women get into a vicious catfight) MOLLY: I'll kill you! You'll no longer exist! SHEILA: Try it, bitch, and you will be the one who won't exist again! (The fight intensified as Molly threw dishes at Sheila, who deftly dodged them. Sheila grabbed books and threw them at her evil stepmother. Joe enters and sees Molly and Sheila fighting) JOE: STOP IT! (The two women stop) JOE: Apologize to your stepmother! (Sheila refuses to say anything.) JOE: I said, apologize to your stepmother! SHEILA: You both can go to hell! I refuse to apologize to that slut! (Joe slapped Sheila across the face) JOE: I am married to that woman, and she deserves respect! SHEILA: Forget the fact that you have two children, forget the fact that I loved my father! The man I am looking at is NOT my father, but a ruthless wicked and vindictive man! The father I knew doesn't exist anymore! You and that tramp can both burn in HELL for what you did! JOE: You treat her with respect! SHEILA: This isn't over, you slut! I hold you personally responsible for me losing my father! (She then storms out of the house, and slams the door as hard as she could.) MOLLY: I don't want that woman near me! JOE (soothingly): She is no longer my daughter! She's nothing. Scene Two I-95 on the way back to Harpers Falls. Sheila is driving back home. She is bruised and hurt, but none the worse for wear. She pulls into the Harper mansion's circular driveway. She stormed to the house her mother lived in. By the time she got there, she was in tears. SHIELA: Mom! (Michelle and Marie came out into the hallway.) MARIE: Sheila, what happened? MICHELLE: Oh, honey, you look like you've been in a fight. SHEILA (sobbing) I was, Mom, me and that wicked Molly got into it. MICHELLE: Oh, no! I just bet I hear it from Joe. (The phone rings, and it is Joe, furious.) SHEILA: Well, speak of the devil! JOE (ordering): Michelle, next time you send that bitch of your's to Providence, I will have her arrested! MICHELLE: Don't you speak against Sheila! What the hell did you two say to her? From the way it sounds, she was justified to beating that bitch wife of yours to a pulp! JOE: Molly deserves respect! I aim to see that she gets it! MICHELLE (angered) Joe, you know very well that is not so! You married a murderer and an amoral slut! You know that is what she is! JOE: Shut up, Michelle! I love Molly! MICHELLE (screaming) No, Joe Wainwright, YOU will shut up! Sheila had every right to beat that stupid tramp up! And I warn you, if you dare to have her arrested or even try to touch her, I will sue you and Molly for every damned dime you have! And you know full well I can do it! (Michelle slams the phone down, she goes to her daughter.) MICHELLE: Are you all right, sweetheart? (Sheila collapses in her mother's arms, crying) MARIE (comforting her): She got what she deserved, sweetie. (Michael comes in, and sees his niece sobbing.) MICHAEL: Shelle, Marie, what happened? Why's Sheila crying? MICHELLE: Joe happened, that's what happened. Sheila went to Providence and apparently she got into a hellacious fight with Molly. MICHAEL (hugging Sheila): Are you all right, honey? SHEILA: Yeah, Uncle Mike, I will make sure that Molly will never cause any trouble again. (Just then, Molly and Joe stormed to the door.) JOE: You apologize to Molly! SHEILA: The hell I will! MICHELLE (glaring at her ex-husband and his disgusting new bride): This is private property, and I would advise you two cretins to leave! JOE: I'm not leaving until YOUR daughter apologizes to my dear sweet Molly. SHEILA: You can stand there until you turn blue, for all I care, but it will be a cold day in HELL before I ever apologize to that tramp! MICHAEL: I suggest BOTH of you leave or I will call the police and have you two arrested! (Enter; Allen, Sheila's husband who puts his arm around her) ALLEN: I agree with Michael and you, Molly Wainwright, you'd better hope that you and Joe are ready for a court date! Because me, my family and the Harpers are going to sue the both of you for every cent you have! I heard Michelle threaten it, but Michael and I will make sure it happens! (Molly and Joe look like they had just been socked in the stomach. The furious look on both Allen Watkins and Michael Harper's faces showed that they were definitely not joking.) JOE: You wouldn't dare! SHEILA: Ha! Watch us! (There is a look of terror on Joe and Molly's faces as they stampede away from the mansion and run to their car! The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila